Une histoire de coeur
by Waderf
Summary: Lui voulait son coeur, l’autre était déjà dépendant, substituer à un médicament un sentiment, est-ce possible ? Slash gentil sur House/Wilson - Erreurs médicales rectifiées Merci Litany


_Genre : OS, Angst Wilson, Slashounet pas trop grave  
Disclaimer : Gregory House, James Wilson et consorts ne m'appartiennent pas… A mon grand regret. Et puis l'esclavagisme est illégal dans mon département…  
Couple : Houlson (House/Wilson)  
Résumé : Lui voulait son cœur, l'autre était déjà dépendant, substituer à un médicament un sentiment, est-ce possible ?  
Spoilers : Aucun, ça se place avant le Foreman-gate de la saison 3 (La fin quoi)_

* * *

**UNE HISTOIRE DE CŒUR**

-Je suis donc heureux de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas un cancer !

James Wilson regarda l'homme d'âge mur, crâne dégarni et lunettes à écailles, qu'il avait examiné pour House après une consultation qui lui avait laissé un arrière goût de doute. L'homme sembla déçu.

-V… Vous en êtes sur ?

-Oui monsieur. Votre IRM n'a révélé aucune trace de tumeur. Vous êtes parfaitement sain !

-Ah… Pourtant j'ai des migraines…

-Oui, c'est probablement dû à vos lunettes.

-Mes lunettes ?

-Quand je vous ai fait faire l'IRM, vous avez enlevé vos lunettes, et quand je les ai examinées, j'ai remarqué que les verres étaient trop épais. Vous devriez contacter votre ophtalmologiste.

-Oh… Vous êtes sur ?

-C'est certain. Bonne journée !

L'homme sortit, étonné. Wilson soupira en rangeant ses dossiers. « Merci House, j'avais du temps à perdre… Pfff… »

Il entendit un bruit familier. Le bruit d'une canne tapant sur le balcon en pierre. Il sourit, ferma la porte de son bureau à clé et sortit sur son balcon. Il aperçut alors House qui l'attendait.

-Salut Jimmy. Belle journée pour recevoir de faux cas de cancers envoyés par ton cher Greg !

-J'ai compris le message… J'ai de beaux yeux c'est ça ?

-Non, le message c'était… « Pitié faites qu'il m'embrasse avant la fin de la journée ! »

Wilson ricana face aux excentricités de son partenaire.

-Ca n'était pas très clair… Les lèvres étaient laides et grasses…

-C'était une métaphore à la Cuddy.

-J'ai pas compris, ça m'a pas paru très évident…

-Pour moi si. Je pensais que ça l'était. Bon sang ! Nous ne sommes pas autant sur la même longueur d'onde que ça !!

James regarda par la vitre.

-Ton équipe n'est pas là ?

-Ils sont sur un cas digne d'une consultation du Führer Cuddy… J'ai deviné tout de suite ce que c'était alors je leur laisse ça pour qu'ils fassent joujou. Comme des chats avec une pelote de laine.

-Je vois… Et sinon, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé en plein milieu de l'après-midi pour que je vienne te voir ?

-Tu fais les questions et les réponses toi maintenant ?

-Ahem… Je pensais que tu avais une idée derrière la tête…

-La télépathie maintenant… Intéressant ! Dr Wilson suivez-moi pour une IRM… (Il se mit à parler comme un zombi) Cer…Veauuuu !

James Wilson soupira. Gregory House était fort pour les conversations à double sens.

-La porte du bureau est fermée…

-Bah tu vois. Suffisait de prononcer les mots magiques !

House essaya de passer le muret, avec maladresse.

-Hmph… Tout de suite on voit mon sex-appeal diminuer à cet instant… pour une raison que j'ignore…

-Laisse-moi t'aider…

-Ca va…

-House !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les yeux noisette de Wilson se plongèrent dans les saphirs de House. Lesquels ressemblaient à deux océans côte à côte. Wilson essayait de dire « Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses » et House disait « Ne te tracasse pas Jimmy. Tu te tracasses tout le temps. »

Ce que se disent les yeux est parfois très étrange… Une inaudible et brève conversation que seul l'autre regard capture.

-Laisse-moi t'aider !

House laissa Wilson l'aider à franchir le muret. Une fois de l'autre côté, House eut un mouvement involontaire qui le fit presque tomber sur Wilson.

-Ho-Oh… On dirait que j'ai fait une bonne prise.

-Attends au moins qu'on soit dans mon bureau !

-D'accord, d'accord… Tu aimes attendre… Moi pas ! Une divergence d'opinion, dans deux mois on divorce…

Wilson ferma la porte vitrée. House s'assit sur le bureau en poussant des dossiers. James observa le grand homme, le grand qui boîte comme l'avait appelé une patiente un jour, surnom que Wilson aimait à garder en pensant à House. L'oncologue se dirigea vers House, l'enlaça et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. House ferma les yeux et se laissa balader. Ses mains parcoururent le dos du cancérologue. Bien que dans un équilibre précaire voire gênant, House se permettait de se rapprocher de Wilson en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, juste histoire d'être plus près de la seule personne au monde qu'il autorisait désormais à lui prodiguer de l'affection charnelle. Wilson appuya son baiser et s'apprêtait à allonger House sur son bureau…

-HmmmJimmy…

La poignée de la porte crissa. Wilson se releva brusquement. House plus lentement pour cause de jambe douloureuse.

« Wilson ?! Vous êtes là ? Il me semblait que vous aviez des rendez-vous aujourd'hui pourtant ! »

Cuddy… House se releva et prit le chemin de la porte vitrée alors que Wilson s'essuyait la bouche et replaçait ses vêtements correctement. House sortit discrètement, si tant est qu'un homme boiteux pouvait être discret. Une fois House sorti, Wilson ferma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit la porte de son bureau pour ouvrir à Cuddy. Il fit une mine fatiguée.

-Cuddy, bonjour…

-Wilson que signifie… Vous dormiez ?!

Il se frotta les yeux, gardant une mine impassible de bon endormi. Ca lui arrivait souvent à ses débuts dans ce bureau de dormir entre deux consultations, donc il pensa que Cuddy n'en serait pas étonnée. Seulement House avait aussi pris la manie dérangeante de venir le réveiller d'un coup de canne dans la porte vitrée, ce qui à force l'avait lassé et obligé à cesser ces siestes impromptues.

-Eh bien… Ca fait la troisième fois cette semaine ! Vous voulez que je vous allège peut-être ?

-Ca ira, Cuddy. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle s'assit sur le siège face à son bureau, alors que lui prit place dans son confortable fauteuil, sur le coussin que lui avait offert House. En effet depuis quelques mois, James éprouvait des difficultés à s'asseoir correctement…

-Eh bien voilà. Avant-hier, comme House était absent, je suis allée dans son bureau.

Wilson s'étonna. Décidément House avait raison : cette femme avait un décolleté à provoquer une cataracte chez un prêtre luthérien.

-Dans son bureau…

-Oui je voulais voir s'il remplissait bien tous ses dossiers médicaux, s'il était à jour quoi.

-Il laisse Foreman le faire à sa place, vous savez…

-Devinez ce que j'ai trouvé !!

-Ses crackers au fromage ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est gravissime, vous avez dix fatwas sur vous d'emblée…

-Une boîte de préservatifs entamée !

Wilson devint tout rouge. Il vit par la vitre de la porte le pauvre House qui essayait d'escalader le muret et qui tomba lourdement de l'autre côté. Cuddy regarda à son tour ce qui permit à Wilson de faire passer sa grimace de douleur pour lui sans qu'elle ne le voie.

-Mais non rassurez-vous il n'est pas là ! Ca m'a paru étrange, je n'ai pas eu vent qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un…

-Moi non… HEM HEM ! Moi non plus !

-Ca va Wilson ? Vous êtes tout rouge !

-Excusez-moi, comme tous les amis proches j'apprécie grandement qu'on vienne me parler de la sexualité de mon copain…ami !

-Ca va, ça n'est pas comme si vous étiez son père ! Wilson, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que j'ai à savoir ?

-Que vous avez à savoir ?! Cuddy, maintenant c'est vous qui n'êtes pas sa mère !

-En effet non je suis sa patronne ! Si un élément vient l'influencer dans son travail, je dois en être avertie !

-D'accord… House fait des bombes à eau pour les balancer sur les éboueurs qui passent sous son balcon.

Cuddy sembla ne pas trop y croire.

-C'est House quoi… Il fait des conneries, c'est un gamin…

-Hmm… D'accord… Si jamais il vous dit quelque chose...

On frappa à la porte. House ouvrit.

-Oh, t'es là… J'ai besoin de toi pour un cas intéressant !

-HOUSE ? Vous n'étiez pas là tout à l'heure dans votre bureau !

-Ce qui signifie, si vous utilisiez votre cerveau, que j'étais ailleurs ! Encore une affaire résolue par ce bon vieux Sherlock ! Jimmy, avec moi tout de suite !

-Excusez-moi…

Ils quittèrent Cuddy. Dans le couloir, Wilson souffla.

-Si elle te demande, tu fais des bombes à eau pour balancer sur les camions poubelles avec tes Durex !

-Quelle fouineuse… Je la soupçonne d'avoir un GPS dans un nibard et un compteur Geiger dans l'autre. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle les aère autant, avec la volonté qu'ils ne prennent pas la poussière…

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai tout le temps mal.

Wilson hocha la tête, dépité.

-En tout cas merci de m'avoir sauvé, elle me cuisinait comme un strudel…

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Au moment où je suis rentré dans mon bureau, Cameron est entrée à son tour pour me prévenir d'un truc étrange sur la patiente.

-Un truc étrange ?

-C'est possible d'avoir un cancer du cœur ?

Wilson s'étonna

-Un Kaposi ?

-Pas les vaisseaux sanguins. Ma patiente a une tumeur placée en plein milieu du cœur.

Wilson haussa les sourcils.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Chase a vérifié trois fois, les radios sont on ne peut plus claires.

-House, il n'y a pas de cancer du cœur pour la même raison qu'il n'y a pas de cancer du biceps ou des pectoraux…

-Tout doux mon beau, attends au moins qu'on soit chez moi…

-Ce sont des muscles ! Les tumeurs cancéreuses n'atteignent pas les muscles, ou alors c'est une myopathie.

-Je veux que tu l'examines. J'ai besoin de toi.

-House, Cuddy a peut-être raison quand elle pense qu'une « relation » affecte ton jugement.

-Laisse Vampirella se frustrer toute seule et viens.

Ils entrent dans la chambre de la patiente.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Wilson.

C'était une femme d'âge mur, avec des cernes. Fausse blonde, petit nez, yeux maquillés à l'excès. Poitrine moyenne, bonne silhouette.

« La candidate typique à un cancer… » Je suis oncologue.

-C'est quoi ?

-Vulgairement je suis un cancérologue. Oncologue c'est ce qu'on dit quand on ne veut pas effrayer le patient.

-J'ai un cancer…?

-C'est ce que je vais essayer de confirmer ou d'infirmer. Vos radios ont montré une tumeur. « Tu parles de radios que tu n'as même pas vues. Tu deviens comme House, mon pauvre »

-C'est pas possible…

« En fait non, il a eu raison de t'appeler directement, vaut mieux diagnostiquer ce genre de choses vite fait… Le cœur est normal, le pouls est bon… Vérifie les poumons… Nickel aussi… »

-Je vais procéder à des examens plus approfondis, et…

-Docteur je peux pas avoir de cancer !

-Personne n'est immunisé, madame… Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas ça ! Je ressors d'un autre cancer…

Elle se mit à pleurer.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai subi une hystérectomie il y a deux ans… Un cancer du col…

Wilson hocha la tête.

-Je vois… Ecoutez, ça n'est probablement pas un cancer mais je vais quand même procéder à des examens approfondis. D'accord ?

-Oui docteur…

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Wilson ressortit de la salle. House tenait le dossier.

-Elle est arrivée pour une douleur à la poitrine.

-Bon sang House… Elle a déjà subi une hystérectomie ! La probabilité d'avoir deux cancers successifs est… Minime, inexistante !!

-Utérus puis Cœur… Jolie métaphore…

-Oh la ferme…

Wilson partit vers le laboratoire

-Ton équipe est au labo ?

-Ils y travaillent d'arrache-pied.

-Bon. Ca ne peut pas être un Kaposi car le sarcome de Kaposi est favorisé par l'immunodépression. Or elle a le teint clair, et elle ne peut pas avoir le VIH vu qu'elle n'a plus… De quoi l'avoir par le moyen le plus courant. Les bras sont clairs, pas de seringues à première vue.

-J'adore quand tu me singes…

-Les globules blancs ?

-Normaux comme toutes les constantes. J'adore quand tu prends les choses en main.

-Je continue à penser au sarcome, cependant.

Wilson et House font irruption dans le labo. Chase, Cameron et Foreman sont affairés.

-Vous avez procédé aux analyses basiques ?

-Rien de particulier…

-Négative sur Huntington, VIH, MST…

-MST c'était très judicieux, Cameron… Marmonna House. Madame est châtrée !

Cameron sembla dégoûtée. Wilson se retourna vers House

-Elle n'est pas châtrée, House ! Elle a subi une hystérectomie, donc l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Vous me faites des tests immédiats pour Gardner, Werner et Li-Fraumeni.

Cameron s'étonna.

-Sarcome des tissus mous ?

-On ne sait jamais. Chase, les radios…

Chase regarda House, étonné. House hocha la tête. L'australien donna les radios à l'oncologue.

-Sauf votre respect Docteur Wilson, le sarcome des tissus mous ne se déclare quasiment que chez des enfants…

-C'est la patiente de House, signifia Wilson. Si ça se trouve elle a une fusion de la peste, du choléra et de la maladie de Creutzfeld-Jacob. Il ne s'y attacherait pas tant sinon. Vérifiez toutes les raretés que je viens d'énumérer. Oh bon sang… En plein milieu du cœur…

-T'as vu ça… Surprenant !

-C'est proprement insensé… Vous avez fait une ponction ?

Foreman secoua la tête.

-Un tatouage fait il y a trois ans. La neuro-toxicité des encres nous empêche de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord… Faites ce que vous pouvez mais infirmez-moi toute thèse de cancer !

Chase, Foreman et Cameron, peu habitués à l'autorité Wilsonienne se tournèrent vers House.

-Aujourd'hui c'est lui le patron, il a un passe Gold pour mon autorité…

-Bien…

-A vos ordres.

-Compris.

Et un, un Wilson tout rouge devant trois internes hébétés.

House et Wilson sortent du labo et retournent vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

-Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de la voir ?

-Je suis néphrologue, pas guérisseur aborigène.

-Ouah, House fait preuve d'humilité et de modestie… Quel jour on est déjà ? La Saint-Patrick ?

-C'est ton domaine…

-Essaye, je ne sais pas moi, une radio d'un autre angle pour voir exactement ou est la tumeur !

-Ca va Jimmy, t'énerve pas…

-Si, je m'énerve ! Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. C'est quoi la métaphore cette fois ? « Tu es une tumeur pour moi ? » « Vivement la séparation, tu me pèses ? » « Dégage, lourdasse ? »

House soupira.

-Ou tout bêtement « Tiens si on bossait un peu ensemble »…

-J'ai des PATIENTS, A MOI, qui ont besoin que je les diagnostique ! Que je les aide ! Quand tu as un soupçon sérieux de cancer, j'apprécie que tu viennes me voir ! Quand un de tes étudiants vient me voir et sollicite mon aide ça me convient aussi, mais seulement quand c'est sérieux !

-Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ?

-Oui. C'est moi qui paye.

House regarda Wilson tourner le dos et il mima un « Yessss ! »

* * *

Face à face dans le réfectoire de l'hôpital devant un café. Wilson semblait préoccupé par la patiente. House jouait avec les sucrettes.

-Faudra aller promener le chien en rentrant.

-Je m'en charge. C'était moi ou y'avait plus de dentifrice ce matin ?

-Non en effet. J'irais en sortant.

-Finalement ça a du bon de rentrer dans deux voitures différentes…

House ricana.

-Attends c'était quoi la crise numéro 25 ? « Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne en voiture tous les deux pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as honte de moi ? »

-Avec la voix de fille ça le fait mieux…

-On est en public, Wilson, voyons ! Les gens n'ont pas à savoir qu'il y a un vieux couple de plus dans cet hôpital.

-Je suis sur que Cuddy sait…

-Tu penses que ses Super Nibards détectent les relations sexuelles ? M'étonnerait pas…

-En fait je pense surtout à son intuition. Elle me connait, elle te connait… Ce matin c'était juste !

-C'aurait été rigolo… T'imagines sa réaction ? Je la vois bien ouvrir son gilet et dire « Eh bah alors ? Ca vous plait pas ça ?? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant les autres médecins qui firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. C'était House quoi. Et son copain dont personne ne connait le nom mais qui pour une raison bizarre continue de trainer avec.

-Ta patiente, là…

-Parle pas de la patiente, Jimmy…

-Son cas m'inquiète…

-Mais non elle n'a rien…

-En tout cas on n'aura les résultats des analyses que demain…

-Ce soir, je te fais la totale.

Il se leva devant un Wilson tout retourné.

-Quoi ?! House !

-Prends mon café et suis-moi. J'l'ai pas fini.

Wilson s'empressa. Cette fois tout l'hôpital se dit la même chose : « Et voilà le retour du toutou fidèle… ». Wilson vit qu'on le regardait et partit en vitesse.

-House, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Toilettes ! J'ai une grosse envie.

-Je ramène ça à ton bureau alors…

-Pas de café !

-Je me doute abruti !

-Pas de pisser non plus.

Wilson devint tout rouge.

-House ! Pas à l'hôpital, non !!

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est moins dangereux qu'à mon bureau !

-House, non là je…

-Ca ne fait que deux minutes, le viagra fait encore effet.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu… Tu es fou ?! Tu as des antécédents cardiaux catastrophiques !! Et avec la Vicodin, tu…

-Viens soigner ce bon vieux petit cœur !

Wilson comprit alors la métaphore sur la patiente. Il sourit et s'empressa de venir.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy était une femme patiente. Elle travaillait avec House depuis si longtemps que plus rien ne l'étonnait. Mais depuis quelque temps les facultés de téléportation du docteur l'étonnaient. « Il ne s'est pas remis à marcher quand même, je le saurais ! »

-Chase, ou est House ?

-Parti avec Wilson… Prendre un café je crois ?

-Je reviens de la cafétéria !

-Ah… Je sais pas alors…

Cuddy eut son visage des jours mauvais. Oh ce House, il allait la rendre folle. Depuis quelques temps elle ne le trouvait plus là ou elle avait l'habitude de le trouver. Il était relativement indisponible et était plus discret qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle voulait garder son House, son atout majeur. Elle avait parfois honte de penser à lui comme à un As qu'elle sortait pour impressionner ses collègues lors des conférences, mais c'était bien ce qu'il était : Son As.

-Foreman, vous savez ou est House ?

-Aucune idée. On l'a vu y'a 10-20 minutes…

-Il va me rendre FOLLE !

-Si c'est pas déjà fait…

Cuddy se retourna violemment vers Foreman qui partit presque en courant tant le regard de la doyenne était révélateur d'une humeur massacrante. Elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit ou House pouvait décemment se cacher et échapper à son contrôle.

Les toilettes des hommes.

* * *

Dans un mouvement mal assuré, il remit sa cravate. La porte s'ouvrit. Il ne sursauta pas.

-James Evan Wilson !!

-Lisa Mary Presley !

Cuddy s'étonna d'entendre la voix d'outre… chiottes, celle de House.

-House ?! Vous êtes là ? Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche !

-Ca fait une heure qu'on s'est vus, vous pensez qu'à force vous allez avoir des points de fidélité ?

-Vous n'avez pas assuré vos consultations cette semaine !

-En effet, non, c'est si étonnant ?

-Ce qui est étonnant c'est que Wilson a signé celles que je vous avais réservées !

Wilson sentit l'embarras le saisir. Il tenta de sortir mais sa démarche intrigua Cuddy.

-Docteur Wilson ça n'est pas très gentil de vous moquer de House comme ça…

-Oh… Euh c'est… Affectueux !

House éclata d'un rire sifflant à travers la cloison des toilettes.

-Bon, Cuddy, qu'est-ce que vous aviez de si important à me dire pour que votre pénis intérieur se réveille à ce point ?

-Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau incessamment sous peu !

-J'arrive ! C'est ennuyeux si y'a une trainée de matières fécales des toilettes jusqu'à votre bureau ?

Cuddy sortit des toilettes en grommelant, remarquant à peine Wilson qui attendait à côté. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, il donna un coup contre la porte et House sortit immédiatement.

-Elle a vraiment cru que j'étais en train de chier. J'adore cet hôpital !

-C'était de plus en plus juste House ! Y'a pas cinq minutes je me lavais les mains !

-Je sais pas si j'ai bien lavé les miennes…

-Dégoutant…

-Tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure… (Il explose de rire) Elle avait raison, tu marches comme moi !

-Ca vaaaaa…. Pourquoi tu as pris du viagra ?

House sembla gêné. Wilson grimaça.

-Je sais que ça n'est pas mon genre mais… Tu n'en as pas besoin, House.

-J'ai presque cinquante ans, tu te doutes que j'ai…

-Tu es… (Il chuchota) Parfait !

-Au fait c'est quoi cette manie de prendre mes consultes ?

-Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir…

-Grandement mais c'est surtout le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle remarque tout…

-Je… Je voulais imiter ta signature mais je ne savais pas comment…

-Wilson, bon sang…

-Ca partait d'une bonne intention !

-Bon, je vais voir Cuddy. Toi tu t'occupes de la patiente.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Et essuie-toi les yeux. T'as encore des larmes naissantes.

Wilson soupira tant House arrivait à lire en lui. Entamer une relation avec un type qui décortique le moindre mouvement, y'a rien de pire.

* * *

House entra dans le bureau de Cuddy en sifflant « Stranger in the night » de Sinatra, une balade qui sonnait parfaitement ironique entre ses lèvres.

-Elizabeth…

-Gregory… Asseyez-vous, j'ai à vous parler.

Il vint s'asseoir avec sa démarche pantelante, mi-fou, mi-dieu, avec une fatigue relative mais aussi une force dantesque dans les bras pour éviter de tomber subitement à cause d'une jambe qui ne tenait plus son homme et d'une autre qui n'assurait pas pour deux.

-Je vous écoute, Thatcher.

-House, je vais être claire : Qui voyez-vous en ce moment ?

-Vous.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis assis sur une chaise et je vous vois, vous. En ce moment.

-Très fin, House. Vous fréquentez une femme depuis quelque temps, c'est du sérieux ?

-Je ne fréquente pas de femme en ce moment.

-J'ai trouvé une boîte de préservatifs dans votre…

-C'est pour les camions-poubelle…

-Les excuses fallacieuses de Wilson ne me suffisent pas.

-Vous en voulez plus, hein ? Eternelle insatisfaite… Vous mangiez pour deux, vous buviez pour deux et maintenant vous en voulez plus… Puis il a fini dans les chiottes et on n'en a plus entendu parler…

-Est-ce que vous fréquentez quelqu'un ?

-Cuddy Cuddy Cuddy, I've got love in my dummy and I feel like I loving you…

-Houuuuse…

-J'ai pas à vous répondre.

-Je veux juste savoir si c'est le cas.

-Et si je vous dis Oui, Interpol-Plainsboro sera à mes trousses pour savoir qui c'est.

-Alors il y a bien quelqu'un !

House soupira.

-C'est Wilson.

Cuddy regarda House, incrédule.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Ca doit faire deux mois, il est revenu chez moi, il en avait marre de son hôtel, et après une soirée bien arrosée on a, disons… Mieux fait connaissance. Ensuite il a emménagé et depuis… C'est la belle vie, j'ai quelqu'un qui peut se lever pour moi afin d'aller chercher la télécommande à ma place !

Cuddy soupira.

-House, de toutes les âneries que vous me sortez en permanence, celle là est la plus tordue, la plus dégoutante, la plus… Ridicule !

-J'adore vous balader !

-En plus, vous n'êtes pas homosexuel ! Ca se saurait !

-Hmm… ¡La mujer no conoce la bisexualidad!

-Sortez House. Je n'essaierais pas de savoir, gardez votre vie privée.

-Oh non j'adore quand vous me fliquez !

Il pencha la tête vers son décolleté.

-C'est moi ou y'en a un plus gros que l'autre ?

-OUSTE !

House sortit du bureau de Cuddy avec un sourire satisfait hautement affiché.

* * *

Le soir venu, House et Wilson étaient rentrés à l'appartement du premier. Une boîte de dentifrice neuve était posée sur le buffet du hall. House était allongé sur le sofa, les jambes reposées sur les genoux de Wilson qui lui massait ses pieds nus, regardant stoïquement le match.

-Qu'est-ce que Cuddy voulait ?

-Savoir ou était mon vibro.

-Sérieusement…

-Savoir avec qui je sortais.

-Et tu lui as répondu ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dit avec toi.

-Fameux. Un coup de maître. Si jamais elle vient me poser des questions à mon bureau, je fais porter toutes les consultes de l'hôpital sur toi. Tu en auras jusqu'en 2050 !

-Elle a cru que c'était une blague. Elle est idiote. J'ai fait passer ça pour une plaisanterie afin qu'elle ne se doute absolument pas que c'est ça.

-C'est pas très malin en tout cas… Tu as tout raconté dans les détails ?

-Hm… La fameuse « Nuit », en gros.

-Enfoiré…

-Quoi ? La réalité c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à travestir en mensonge.

-Je vais chercher une bière. Tu en veux une ?

-Evidemment que j'en veux une.

Wilson partit à la cuisine. On frappa à la porte. House se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Margaret et son super décolleté.

-House, nous savons ce qu'a votre patiente…

-Vous venez en personne alors que j'ai trois larbins qui adorent se déplacer ?

-House c'est important ! La tumeur de la patiente est derrière son cœur, pas à l'intérieur ! Il suffit seulement de la retirer. L'opération est programmée demain, vous pourrez prévenir Wilson ?

-Bien sur. Donnez-moi le dossier.

-Voilà…

Il lui claqua la porte au nez et regarda le dossier. Wilson posa les bières sur la table basse.

-Encore ta voisine qui se plaint du bruit des ressorts ?

-Non, Cuddy qui passait me donner mon Picsou Magazine.

Wilson écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi, elle m'a vu ?

-Surement oui avec sa vision a rayons X… Elle nous ferait faire des radios tout ce temps par pur esprit de supplice alors…

Elle refrappa à la porte.

-HOUSE ! Je n'ai pas fini ! A qui vous parlez ?

Wilson retourna dans la cuisine. House rouvrit la porte.

-Je faisais un diagnostic différentiel tout seul…

-Très drôle, House. Mais vous êtes pieds nus !!

-Mais je suis chez moi !!

-C'est quoi ces deux bières là ? Elles n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure !

-Vous avez raison, et les Phénix d'Atlanta ont marqué deux points ! Vous croyez que c'est lié ?

-Votre petite amie est là, c'est ça ?

-Partez vite avant que la garce ne vous pourchasse avec un rouleau à pâtisserie !

-Vous pourriez au moins me la présenter…

-Même à poil ?

Cuddy hocha la tête.

-Vous buvez des bières devant un match, pieds nus avec une femme nue ?

-J'aime l'amour bizarre. Demain on essaie les trucs à trois, vous voulez venir ?

-Sans façons. A demain, House.

-A demain…

Il ferma la porte. Wilson arriva, mort de rire.

-Tu es trop con !

-C'est pas moi, c'est elle !!

Ils ricanèrent comme des gosses, s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre. Dans leur joie éphémère, ils s'embrassèrent.

-House, le match…

-On verra ça sur Internet demain…

-Les bières !

-On les remettra au frigo…

House commença à déshabiller Wilson sur place. Le cancérologue s'empressa de faire pareil. Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient torse nus l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser fougueusement, comme s'il y avait un train à prendre. S'aidant de sa canne, House esquissa un mouvement vers sa chambre. Ils s'y rendirent et s'allongèrent. Wilson prit le dessus sur House. Ce dernier repoussa Wilson.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ça ?

-Tout le temps quoi ?

-Te mettre au dessus !

-Si tu te mets au dessus tu vas te faire mal !

-Rhaaan….

-Quoi ?

House se leva.

-Quoiii ?

-Quoi, quoi ! Tu me traites comme un gosse !

-Je t'ai fait mal avant-hier, et tu es instable dans certaines positions, je préfère que tu sois bien à l'aise…

-Je vais prendre un peu de Vicodin si y'a que ça…

-Surtout pas !

-Ah bon maintenant tu veux que je souffre ? Bah sors la combi cuir, on va voir si ça me botte…

Wilson se leva et retourna dans le salon, remettant son t-shirt. House se leva et vint le rejoindre.

-Ok qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ? Je fais ce que je peux, je tente de te ménager, je t'aide quand tu en as besoin, et ça ne SUFFIT pas ! J'en viens à être jaloux d'une boîte de pilules ?

House regarda sa Vicodin, ahuri.

-House, JE t'aime ! JE veux que tu évites de souffrir, que tu soies bien, mais j'ai l'impression que ma présence ne te fait rien, ni chaud ni froid, et qu'au contraire je t'emmerde à rester ici !

-Mais non…

-Quand tu dois descendre les marches de l'hôpital, tu en prends parce que tu sais que ça va te faire mal ! Dès que tu te cognes ou quoi, tu en reprends… Avant qu'on fasse l'amour tu t'en gaves presque !

-C'est parce que tu…

-C'est parce que je ?

House allait se raviser mais il continua :

-C'est parce qu'involontairement tu appuies sur ma jambe…

-TU VOIS !

-Wilson, je ne veux pas t'accaparer avec ma douleur. Sinon t'as pas fini.

-Laisse-moi au moins endosser ça pour toi ! Ca me fait mal à moi aussi de te vois souffrir et d'être inutile !

-Je comprends… Mais tu n'es pas là pour endosser ma peine. Tu es là parce que… J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je sais ça, mais cesse de faire ta tête de mule !

-Et toi cesse de vouloir me protéger. Je suis fort.

-T'es pas fort. Moi je sais ou en est le vrai House. Le vrai House est faible, il sent que le poids de l'âge se fait sentir.

-Ecoute, je passe de bons, d'excellents moments avec toi. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'une boîte de pilules qui peut pas ramener deux bonnes bières ou masser des pieds endoloris…

-Hmm…

-Ou embrasser mon cou avec ferveur pendant que je défais un nœud de cravate parfaitement refait cet après midi après une partie de jambes en l'air aux toilettes…

-Faudra qu'on essaie dans ton bureau, ça me démange depuis quelques temps.

-Ou parler de sexe aussi crument…

-J'ai envie de te lécher…

-On y retourne et tu me pardonnes ?

-D'accord. Excuse-moi aussi de m'être emporté.

-Ramène les bières, on va s'amuser.

-Avec les… Oh, House !!

* * *

-Alors il s'était métastasé depuis si longtemps… C'est incroyable…

-Ca arrive qu'un cancer cherche à se métastaser sans succès. Son cancer de l'utérus a comme qui dirait lâché des ballons, l'un d'entre eux a tenté d'atteindre le poumon mais s'est trompé de direction et s'est posé derrière le cœur, ou il s'est en quelque sorte figé. Heureusement pour elle, il s'est coincé et n'a pas pu atteindre le cerveau.

House et Wilson entrèrent dans le bloc. La patiente fut ouverte puis le cœur fut mis à vif. C'était une opération assez délicate.

-Bon, je vais tenir le cœur et tu vas retirer la tumeur.

-House, non, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Tu n'es pas stable. Moi si. Je soulève le cœur de la patiente et toi tu retires la tumeur.

-Décidez-vous… Soupira un médecin.

House regarda le type d'un air méchant.

-Z'avez de la chance, j'ai pas le droit de tuer dans cet Etat. Mais si un jour on va en Californie, faites-moi penser à prendre une pelle et un sac. Vas-y, Wilson.

James se saisit du cœur et Gregory le débarrassa de la grosseur. Les yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux marron. Et alors que deux regards se remémoraient la chaude et sauvage nuit passée, plus haut, derrière une vitre, une femme au col très échancré venait de comprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre…

FIN


End file.
